


Militia

by bemorejake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gay as hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorejake/pseuds/bemorejake
Summary: A post squip au where Jake joins the army. I posted this on wattpad first but with shorter chapters





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly richjake no boyf riends sorry. in this jeremy owns a bar called be more chill

“I’m joining the army” The words flooded my mind like the first ‘I love you.’ I couldn’t think of anything else, it blinded my eyes like a bright light. I was completely out of it. All I could do was stare in disbelief.

“Rich?” The words snapped me out of my helpless daze. I blinked and just stared at him again.

“I’m being deployed in a week. I did boot camp last summer when I was in Florida with family. I didn’t know how to tell you so I just didn’t until last minute.” I don’t know what to say. So many words go through my head at once and none of them sound right. I stand up and grab my jacket and make my way towards the door.

“Rich. Rich! Please don-“ I had already closed the door and I started sprinting down the street. I don’t know where I’m going but I’ll find somewhere. I suddenly couldn’t breathe and remembered I was running at night for a few minutes. While I tried to catch my breath bright neon light started to fill my vision. I blinked a few times and realized it was an ‘Open’ sign for a bar I found myself next to. If Jake was to come looking for me he’d look here first, I don’t know if I want that. Before my mind decides I walk into it. Barely anyone filled the seats besides a few familiar faces that I couldn’t put with names. I brought myself to a bar stool and put my head into my arms onto the bar. The sound of a glass bottle being put down made me poke my head up.

“Hey, something going on?” Jeremy, the bartender, looked down at me with worry in his expression. “None of your business, tall ass.” I put my head back down so he wouldn’t watch me cry.

“There has to be something wrong, you’re wearing Jake’s jacket and I don’t think you’ve even noticed.” I glanced at my arm and he wasn’t lying.

“If you don’t want to talk to me it’s fine but don’t let this free beer go to waste.” He walks away and I wait for him to be gone before lifting my head again. Jeremy was at the other end of the bar cleaning glasses so I picked up a bottle and took a swig. Words still swirl in my head. Nothing makes sense to me. Why did he not tell me before? Why did he not talk to me about joining? If that’s what he wants to do I support him but next week? He could’ve told me sooner. I don’t understand why he didn’t talk to me.

“Hi Rich, I noticed somethings wrong. I know Jeremy isn’t always the best person to talk to about your problems but you can talk to me.” I turned my head to see Christine sitting next to me, staring with questioning eyes. Her eyes just stared right through me and tears started to pour from my eyes. She pulled me into a hug.

“I-it’s Jake… He, he’s being deployed next week.” Christine pulled away and handed me a tissue.

“I didn’t know he was in the army…” The tears came faster. “I didn’t know either.”

~~~~  
I woke up on a couch I could barely recognize, my head throbbing. The light from the windows pierced my eyes.

“Hi, Rich.” Christine came walking towards me with a pill bottle and a cup of coffee.

“You got hammered last night and I was afraid you would do something dumb so I brought you here.” She put the mug and bottle down on the coffee table. I sat up slowly and held my head.

“Did… Did I talk to Jake at all last night?” She sat down next to me on the couch.

“He came to BMC last night and you were in the corner sobbing while telling Michael how much you love him. I told him to give you time and that I’ll bring you home today.” She looked down at her hands.

“I didn’t know what else to tell him, I didn’t want him worrying too much.” I picked up the coffee and took a sip. Gross. I forgot Jeremy only buys French vanilla like a heathen.

“Thank you, Christine, I let my emotions get the best of me.” The tears started welling up in my eyes again.

“Jeremy had to go to a meeting about this new tequila or something like that so he won’t be home for a while.” She gave me a warm smile that made my headache go away just by looking at her. The thought of Jake leaving and possibly dying started to crush me again. Before I knew it tears started to fall again. Christine’s smile faded.

“You can stay here as long as you need to think things through, I’ll call Jake when you’re ready.” I put the mug down and hugged her. She hesitated a second then hugged back. I put my face on her shoulder and cried harder. I pulled away and wiped my eyes. She gave me a small smile and handed me a tissue.

“The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, if you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen.” Christine got up and walked into the kitchen, sitting down in front of a laptop. I took a few of the pain pills with slightly cold coffee. My head is still spinning as I try to stand to go to the bathroom. A few very dizzy minutes later I made my way into the bathroom. I splashed water into my face and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess and has knots in a few spaces, my skin is pale, and for some reason there’s tears in my shirt. Oh god what did I do last night? I slammed my fists into the sink counter and tried to hold back the rest of the tears. As I opened my eyes again I glanced into the garbage can and noticed a pregnancy test. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and picked it up by the handle. Two lines. Oh my god. Is… Is Christine? Oh my fucking god, does Jeremy know? What if I learned before Jeremy? Fuck I’m panicking. Shit I didn’t have my meds last night. What do I do fuck.

“Rich?” Fuck shit what am I going to do? Christine stood in the door way and her face dropped.

"R-Rich I, it’s um.” She snatched it from my hands immediately.

“Jeremy doesn’t know yet… It’s been about a month, I don’t know how to tell him! I went to the doctor once without him already… I don’t know what to do. We haven’t planned for this at all we aren’t prepared.” She started to tear up and I hugged her.

“Christine, breathe, it’s okay. I’ll help you tell Jeremy, it’s okay. I’m here to help with whatever you need.” The tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled at me.

“Thank you so much Rich.” She kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

“Christine? Are you home?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont have a summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this before but Jeremy owns a bar called Be More Chill.

Christine dropped the pregnancy test. Her mouth hung agape as she stood frozen in the bathroom in front of me. She blinked at me and ran out of the bathroom.

            “Yeah, I’m right here!” I put the test back in the garbage can then slowly walked out of the bathroom.

            “Rich! You’re awake! Are you feeling okay?” Jeremy sat his bag on the floor and walked over to me. I tried my best not to flinch when he pulled me into a hug.

            “Oh, sorry, not a hugger, I forgot.” He gave me an “I’m sorry” smile and backed away.

            “I’m okay, my head just hurts.” Jeremy nodded and turned to Christine.

            “Have you two eaten lunch yet? We could go somewhere.” Christine snapped out of her daze and smiled at Jeremy.

            “That’s a good idea! Let’s help Rich clean up first.” Jeremy looked back at me and laughed slightly. He motioned me to follow and led me towards his room. He opened a box and threw a shirt at me.

            “Jake gave this to me a while ago in case you ever stayed here drunk.” The shirt was sleeveless and had a light gray color with a picture of Kanye West on the front. He knows me too well. I smiled at the shirt and hugged it to my chest.

            “There’s a comb and hair brush in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, feel free to use them.” I smiled at Jeremy and walked to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet so I wouldn’t see my chest when I took my shirt off. My scars haven’t faded even from years of treatment. I don’t like looking at them. They bring back bad memories. Jake always says that I should just accept them and learn to love them, but that’s hard to do. It’s hard to ignore them when they’re on my arms and face. Jake tells me that I’m beautiful with or without them and I just smile and nod. All I can think about is Jake. Jake Jake Jake. I need to talk to him. I need to tell him how I feel. I have to tell him that I’m not mad and that I support him. I can’t have him thinking that I hate him. Jeremy knocked on the door and it snapped me out of my daze.

            “Rich? Are you okay?” I slapped my face and put my shirt on then opened the door. Jeremy stepped back, not expecting me to open the door.

            “Are you okay?” He looked at me with concern in his eyes. Jeremy cares about me, I know he does, but I don’t want him worrying about me and Jake.

            “I’m good.” I gave him the best fake smile that I could muster. The look on his face showed that he didn’t buy the smile. His eyebrows were raised in the arched manner that showed that he knew I was lying underneath the smile I shown. He watched me from the corner of his eye as he walked towards the front room. My feet followed his as I walked behind him. Christine sat on the couch and organized the coffee table. She gave me that warm smile she always had on her face, a look of happiness but yet care. The smile that could comfort anyone in need. The smile that can melt even the coldest of hearts. Christine’s smile is one of the only things that can bring light in a dark place. I know it’s a bit much, but it’s all true.

            “You boys ready?” I smiled at her, it was another fake smile but to some extent it wasn’t fake. Smiling at Christine can never be truly fake. Jake’s jacket was slung on the back of the couch. I quickly grabbed it and put it on before following Jeremy and Christine out the door.

            We sat at a table in some shitty IHOP that should’ve been torn down years ago. It looks beat to all hell but it’s the best IHOP in town. IHOP is never really the best anyways but this one is. We had already ordered and just sat at the table as Jeremy colored on a kids menu. Christine just judged his color choices since he won’t blend any colors and just uses the plain primary colors provided. I could tell Christine felt uneasy knowing that I knew about her being pregnant before Jeremy. The uneasiness was at a higher level with the kids menu. I saw her look at me and I motioned to Jeremy and the menu and she just sighed.

            “Jere, how was the meeting.” Jeremy looked up from the intense coloring and smiled.

            “Great! We get supplied this stuff for free as long as we promote it, so we keep all the profit.” Christine smiled wide and did a small clap.

            “That’s great! So that means we’ll have some extra money then, right?” He brightened up at her happiness and nodded.

            “Yeah! I could probably remodel the bar a bit with it.” Christine glanced at me then sat up straighter in her chair.

            “Well there’s something else that it could go to, something a little more important.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow and nervously laughed.

            “Christine, what do you mean?” She looked at me for reassurance and I smiled at her. She took a deep breath and looked into Jeremy’s eyes.

            “Jeremy, I’m pregnant.” Jeremy froze in place. The crayon in his hand fell to the table, leaving a yellow mark on the paper. He covered his mouth with his hand. Tears started to fall from his eyes. The look on Christine’s face showed that this definitely not a joke. Christine got up and hugged Jeremy from behind. He unfroze and turned around to look at her.

            “Christine, oh my god. You’re, I’m, we’re parents! Well we’re going to be anyways.” They went on their happy tyrant about being parents and I feel like the biggest third wheel in history. The rest of breakfast just goes over my head. I just zone out thinking about Jake. I know by this point he’s worried sick. Christine and Jeremy dropped me off at our house before they went back home. I waved goodbye as they drove off. I stood outside the door and just stared at it. After mustering up courage and taking a few deep breaths, I opened the door.


End file.
